Thoes and Hoes Mean Nothing Next To You
by demon-hell-fire
Summary: A cute story about NoodlexMurdoc. After Murdoc accidentally hurts her, he goes through hell to make it up, but can he do it? Or is his Hellish personality going to get in the way? Plus 2D meets an old friend... Rating for later chapters
1. First Mistake

**A/N Obviously I don't own Gorillaz. Anyways, I absolutely LOVE this pairing, but I don't know too much about the characters, I should probably ACTUALLY READ the books and learn some more, but w/e here goes :P**

I sighed and scratched the back of my neck, and shot up out of bed. The first thing my hand shot for was a bottle of delicious beer. I grinned maniacally and shot out my long, snake like tongue out while taking a lengthy swig o' heaven, staring at the roof of my near destroyed Winnebago.

"Wha' the 'ell 'appened 'ere?" my thick, British voice croaked as I moaned, still rubbing at my sore neck. I couldn't for the life of me think of what happened last night, and my head pounded like mad. Panties lay about though... it couldn't have been that bad. Suddenly, the whole 'bago shook as someone pounded heavily on the door. Russell.

"Murdoc, get up dammit!" his voice boomed as he continued rocking my room.

"Alrigh,' alrigh,' I'm comin' ya lard arse!" I shouted angrily, and nearly fell flat on my face as I tried to roll over. My head thrummed like a drum in agony, but I shook it off. Can't be weak in front of the band, now can we? Sighing gruffly, I slipped on a pair of pants and whipped open the door.

"Wha'?" I grunted, rubbing my blinded eyes. Russel's white eyes and small, brown ears seemed to steam with eternal rage as he glared at me, and he lifted his thick finger and sharply jabbed me in the chest.

"Your damn partyin' woke me up over and over, even 2D when he was fucked u on drugs, and I swear to god, if Noodle was disturbed by your... your..." he stopped at loss of words, his finger not moving. Suddenly, my face heated up as I threw Russell's finger away.

"Listen lard arse, I was drunk as all 'ell! Wha' eve' 'appened wasn' my faul', alrigh? Now back the fuck off 'fore I kick your arse to fuckin' shit!"

I heard footsteps. Gentle. Worried. Terrified. I growled as face-ache came around the corner, almost hiding behind Russell.

"2D, get outta 'ere 'fore I punch your face in!" I, the damn band leader, roared, peering around Russell's big form.

"S-sorry Muds, j-just wanted to see wha's goin on," and with that, he slumped off with his shoulders hunched and his hands deep in his pocket. Russell sighed and lowered his hand.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!" he said, his hand gesturing in Stuart's direction, "you treat him... US like crap! I'm damn surprised that this band has held together after all the shit you put us through! And Noodle, dammit Muds! She ran away _crying_ yesterday 'cause _you_ yelled at her for huggin' your cruel arse!"

Suddenly, a pain shot through my chest. I remembered everything now.

_A little girl, about 18 now, just escaped from fucking hell, walked up to me with a wide grin on her face. Her perfect, emerald green eyes looked to my mix matched eyes, and they lit up like a fire. _

_ "Murdoc!" she shouted, and suddenly leaped into my arms. Warmth shot through my body as I held her close, feeling the fear and relief and happiness all at once._

_ "It's all right love," I grinned, when I suddenly heard the lift start up. My heart skipped a beat as I realized that she was _hugging_ me! She snuggled my chest and I panicked._

_ "NO!" I shouted, and flicked her off gruffly. "Don't hug me dammit! I'm no' a fuckin' pussy!" With that, her face suddenly showed extreme pain that made me flinch at the realization what she did, she turned and stormed into the lift with tears pouring out of her...perfect... eyes. _

_ "Wha' the 'ell!" face-ache shouted, "you made 'er cry Muds!" I growled and screamed at him to shut up or something. I don't remember, I just sat back into my Winnebago and sighed, and started drinking my arse off._

"Oh... shit!" I shouted, and slammed the door in Russell's face. He could go die right now, I could care less. I... felt horrible as absolute guilt washed over my entire body, and the anger flowed out of me. I didn't care if I made 2D cry. He was a face-ache dumb arse anyway. But innocent... little... Noodle...

I grumbled and slammed my head against the wall. I did that to her, didn't I? I made her cry, made her feel unloved. And I knew that's all she ever wanted. SHIT.

I peered out the door, and looked around for Noodle. Or anyone. I didn't want to be seen while going out to do this... _girly_ thing. For Noodle... I guess I practically had to. I needed to fix it before it was too late.

**A/N I know it's not any good, but I'm just thinking, alright? Reviews please, if you care enough :P**


	2. Second Mistake

**A/N A'ight I got the time. Hope you enjoy my hell-hole of poor Murdoc still being stubborn as can be. LOL**

I slowly opened the door of the Winnebago, hoping that all this would be put behind us already. It was light out, the sun practically blinding me. I groaned and covered my mix matched eyes while looking around. I sighed with relief that nobody was around. I don't think I could have looked my band, no matter how dumb they are, in the face. Especially Noodle-love. Not that she was dumb, but... I sighed in frustration. What. Was. I. Doing?

Walking into the dark building, I silently shut the door and headed for the kitchen. I needed something. Anything. A good fag would probably do me good. I walked in and saw the pack on the table, and reached for it hen suddenly, "'eh Muds," a particularly sad voice mumbled. I sighed again.

"Wha' is it face-ache?" I grumbled, turning to meet a man curled in the corner with his blue-haired head in his hands. He looked up at me with, of all things, a dark glare in his black eyes.

"You're jus' so mean!" he shouted suddenly, and stood up awkwardly, staggered, and walked toward me with his finger raised. I really wish that they wouldn't point at me like that.

"Wha' in the 'ell of sweet Satan di' I do?" I asked, trying to remain calm. And failing. I sat down at the table and pulled out the fag. That would help. That, maybe some booze, a whiskey perhaps, I thought, putting a long, thin finger against the stubble on my face. I needed a shave... again.

"Muds, pay atte'shin!" he shouted angrily, then stopped in his tracks and turned. "Oh, wha's the poin' wif you?"

"Wha's tha' suppose ta mean?" I growled, standing and feeling the immediate urge to punch his eyes in.

"EVERYBO'Y HA'ES YOU!" he suddenly screamed with his bloody annoying high pitch voice. Angrily, I slapped him across the face as hard as I could, leaving a huge welt over his eye, and he ran out of the room crying. I cringed, then smirked and let myself cool down a moment. I didn't give a rat's arse.

Stepping out of the room onto a patio, I took a long inhale of the just-lit ciggy. My stomach grumbled, and I thought a snack was in order. Whipping around to face the fridge inside the building, I was suddenly met with large, glimmering emerald eyes. Watery eyes. My heart practically stopped as I saw the expression on her face. Glaring at me. Almost hidden behind deep violet bangs, which suddenly lowered and covered her entire face.

"Noodle love... 'ow long you been in 'ere?" I asked slowly. Nervously. She pushed me all of a sudden. Hard. And with a quick stomp, she ran out of the room. "Love wait!" I cried out, reaching a hand to stop her, "I'm s-" I stopped as soon as I realized what I was about to say, and let my hand drop. I could never. Ever. Bring myself to say those words without the word 'not' in-between. There was no way even to sweet bloody Satan I would say that. No.

Regret instantly washed over me as she stormed out of the kitchen, and I could hear a soft sob. She was tougher than this! She had put up with me for years and years now, even looking back to that fateful day the little devil popped out of the Fed-Ex box with a cheerful grin and not a word of English, she had managed to deal with my... lack of care. 2D and Russel were the parents here, not me! I just led the band. I didn't want no loving relationship girly crap... did I?

I shrugged the thoughts away. No more. Just let me have some booze and be on my own. Besides, if they all fuckin' hate me, why should I care? Why should I do anything for them? I was just using them, they weren't my friends, hell, they _hated_ me! Why can't I hate them?

I sighed. "Ah, bloo'y freakin' 'ell." I leaned back on the railing of the patio, the hunger now completely gone. My entire appetite gone, I even threw the fag away, flicking it to the ground. Slapping myself and leaving a mental note not to leave me Winnebago if this is going to keep happening, I walked back into the building to go see if Noodle was alright. Face-ache would have to wait for later. Or forever, whichever, just...

Then I felt it. The pain in my stomach. It hit like a damn punch, and I realized I was completely washed with over-powering guilt. I hated guilt, and pain, more than face-ache himself. Grunting, I stopped in my tracks when I realized I was outside the door reading 'Noodle,' and I pinned my back against the wall in panic. What was I doing here? What in sweet Satan would I say to her? I shifted my eyes left, right, left again, and had to resist not smashing my head on the cement wall in frustration.

**A/N Well, there you have it. Next chapter gonna be REAL juicy, trust me, I have big plans.**


	3. Sparks

**A/N Haven't posted as often as I like, but I haven't had much inspiration, and I'm unhappy enough to say I've been going through some stressing... aggravating SHIT, sorry xD Anyways, I'm also introducing a new character (Courtesy of Meepster08) who has a sight history with 2D.**

**(P.S. It's been a month now, and she hasn't left the room)**

**NOODLE P.O.V.**

I heard him banging on the door. I had to fight absolutely every impulse not to stand up and either beat his face in or cry. I just sat in the corner of my room and stared at the ground with my head in my hands.

"Common love, lemme in!" he shouted, banging again and again. I couldn't let him in yet, I just couldn't. "It's been a damn month, I... don' be mad love, just lemme in! Ya don' need ta lock yourself in ya room, le's talkk abou' this already!" I sighed and finally stood. I slowly walked towards the door, trying to be silent. Of course, his banging was so loud I couldn't make much of a sound in comparison.

Suddenly, I heard the lift activate. Murdoc wasn't alone anymore.

"Face-ache, get o'er 'ere and help me get Noods out!"

"Mudsy, wot the 'ell happened to yer head?" 2D cried with terror. Oh no. "That... bangin... wasn' yer head, was it?" I could practically see Murdoc's tongue sticking out with fake joy as he tried to cover up the pain. BANG. BANG. BANG.

"Listen love!" he cried, ignoring Stuart now, "I'm... I'm sorry, a'ight?" I stopped, panicking at the door. Did he just say...?

"Ya, you hear' me! I sai' it in fron' of Stu-pot, now please, love, lemme in 'fore I kill m'self..." he groaned, and only now I heard the real pain in his voice.

"Muds, you nee' some firs' aid!" 2D cried, and ran for the lift. It activated, and I knew he was gone.

"Noodle love, I'm so... so sorry."

I felt warmth poor down the side of my face. I hit the button as hard as I could and as the lift opened, I saw him swaying on the spot. His shirt was off, bloody was dripping from his forehead and tracing down, along with tears, all along his stick thin chest now.

"Murdoc!" I shouted in horror as he fell forwards and thumped on the floor in front of me. He was pale white, stick thin and malnourished. Shaking, he rolled over onto his back and grunted.

"Thanks fer finally lettin' me in love," and he passed out. I picked him up in my arms and tried my hardest not to bawl my eyes out.

"I'm sorry Murdoc, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, just wake up!" I shouted, shaking limp body that barely breathed. That banging had been going on for the last week. He never left, night or day.

"I din't mean it Noodle, I just was... afraid," he mumbled one night behind the door, when it was black as can be outside. I remembered sitting at the door, staring at it, with my hand against it. I just wanted to feel him again. His warm touch, maniacal happiness that he always tried to cover up with the whole tough guy attitude, it always made me smile. I was just so hurt by him pushing me away when all I did was ever accept him. Everyone accepted him for who he was. No matter how bad-ass he acted... I loved him.

A tear dropped onto his bloody face. And broken nose. What had I made him do? Why did he do this to himself? Was it just to prove a point, or show he's not going to give up? I sighed and shook myself awake. There was no way he would do this just because he loved me. That's just my silly, childish fantasy. He just wanted me to come out and got delirious from frustration. And not eating, according to what I heard between him and the others. That and the constant. Banging. Of his skull against my door. I hugged his limp body as I heard the lift start up again.

"'s he alright?" 2D asked, handing me some food and gauze. I shook my head.

"He's out cold. Listen, 2D... I know you want to help, but... this is my fault..."

"T'sall right lil' love, I'll leave you to him. Make sure to give'em 'ell when 'e wakes up!" he cheerfully grinned and walked out the door with a click of the heels. I curiously wondered exactly had him in such a good mood, when I heard a gruff cough and my arms shook as the tears started flowing again.

"Murdoc!"

"'ello lil' love," he wheezed, grinning, "sorry 'bout all this."

"Don't be! Don't be, this is all my fault, I've been so stupid, I didn't, I don't, I just-" he cut me off as he put his long finger to my lips.

"I smell chicken."

"Oh, right!" I said, with a small grin, trying to wipe away the tears, "2D brought some food too, you haven't been eating!"

"Tha's 'cause I been tryin' to get you outta this 'ell 'ole and say hi to the mates! Say 'ello to me at least lil' love," he grinned, sticking out his tongue for a moment and sucking it back in. "So, wha-"

I cut him off that very second as I lifted his head in my arms and my lips met his for a long, breath-taking moment. His warm skin was so smooth, dry, and exhausted. His whole body stiffened, then relaxed into the kiss. His long, snake like tongue slipped into my mouth for just a second, I could taste the blood and a bit of booze, then it was brutally ripped out, and his body disconnected from mine.

"I love ya Noodle-girl, but this jus' ain't righ.' Besides, Russel would kill me, an' I'm like, a hun'red years older than ya!" He stood up unsteadily, and I arose to, blocking the door.

"I don't care." He sighed and looked to me. I had my hands on my hips, and my head cocked to the side. I wasn't going to let him leave, not after what he did just for me. Not anyone else, it was for me, and I wanted to make it up to him. His tall, thin, shirtless body walked up to mine, tripping on a teddy bear.

"C'mon love, be reasonable," he said, walking slowly, looking ready to run. Not on my watch. I grinned.

"What are you going to do... if I don't let you by?" I asked coyly, poking him in the stomach as he towered above me. I knew he would try, but he would fail. I could stop Russel, I could stop him.

"This," he grinned, bending over and picking me up, kissing me on the lips again. My entire body stiffened in shock, he put me down and walked out the room as the lift activated. My entire face flared up with heat. Only one thought went through my head. _'Don't blush!'_

"Mudsy, you alrigh'?" 2D asked as he stepped out of the elevator with... someone else following behind him.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm jus' fine." Murdoc stepped into the elevator, waved, and it closed.

"Wot 'appened 'ere?" Stuart asked, looking at his... new friend with an oblivious look on his face.

"Nothing, I said, turning to face away as I could feel the heat rising to my face again.

**2D P.O.V.**

I stepped into the elevator, and it dinged painfully loud. I would need some more pain killers. Then again, Murdoc needed them more at the moment. Poor guy. His face was red with tears and blood, he had actually been crying ever since the beginning of the month, and wouldn't even let us bring him much food or water. He couldn't even talk to Russel, much less look him in the face.

"Don't you dare talk 'bout this moment, e'er again," he once growled to me through thick, pain filled convulses. "Not to Noodle, not to Russel, not to me, got it Face-ache?" I grinned then. I knew he wasn't angry with me. He was sad, and alone. I agreed not to bring it up ever again.

After completing my task of giving him some bandage and drugs, I heard the elevator ding, and walked to the front door to get some favorite food of his kept only in the Winnebago. I jumped back in surprise as someone I thought I would never see again was standing at the door, soaked to the bone.

"2D, let me in or I'll kill you," she growled, "I'm freezing my arse off!" I stood in shock, and simply stared. Faye Valentine.

She was 5 foot nothing, long, straight black hair that was covering most of her dark face in a terrible mess. She had on her typical leather knuckle-less glove, loose blue jeans, and a black hoodie over-top her white shirt. Which was completely see-though, and due to the cold...

"You just gonna stand and stare at my boobs? Let. Me. IN dammit!" she shouted, and my face flushed as I yanked her indoors. "What the hell?" she cried.

"Zombies, love! They come out when it rains and when i's dark!" She looked at me and shook her head in disapproval.

"Right. Zombies. Anyway, I need some clothes, obviously!" she shouted, pointing at her perky breasts. I fought every urge to stare.

"Who's here?" Russel shouted from the kitchen.

"Umm, nobody Russ!" I shouted, panicking. He couldn't know she was here, nobody could. Well, Murdoc was definitely distracted, and my room could be accessed from Noodle's hallway.

"Common, le's take the lift," I whispered, and started pulling on her sleeve.

"HI RUSSEL!" she shouted, and I cringed.

"Faye!" he cried, stomping into the entrance room, "How ya been?"

"Just dandy!" she said, extending her hand towards the massive American, "And America's still as beautiful as ever... but the law's on my ass so I decided to say hi to my perverted knuckle-head here!" Russel raised his eyebrow and glared down at me immediately, then took notice of Faye's... girls.

"Well it's hard to notice, sis, now go get some clothes from Noodle. And 2D?" Russel growled at me, "keep. Your. Eyes. DOWN."

We got in the lift in silence and clicked the button to Noodles floor.


	4. Drinking and Dressing

**ALRIGHT GUESS WHO'S FINALLY BACK? Anyways, here's a new chapter!**

**2D's POV**

"Wot... wot the 'ell?" I asked. What was going on exactly? Door opened. Good news. And Mudsy seemed all right, for now.

"Um, 2D honey," the dripping wet girl behind me mumbled.

"Huh?" I turned around to face her. "Oh, righ,' Noods, uh... Faye, she's visitin' Russ and me, I guess, and the poor thing is soppin' we'!"

She had her back to us, standing rigid and stiff, perfectly still. "Um..." she quivered a little, "Yeah. Sure... closet's over there." She raised her arm and pointed, and Faye walked over. Faye had an interesting walk, not something I was used to. She walked with authority, like Muds, but also with grace and care. It was strange. She clapped her hands together and turned to face us, but something else was on my mind.

"Noods, is ever'thin' alrigh'?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder. She was still stiff.

"Yeah," she said, turning and smiling. Her cheeks were beat, beat red with embarrassment. Why was she embarrassed?

"Wot's goin' on?" I asked, and Faye walked over, pulling one of lil' Noodle's larger, baggy shirts. They weren't too different in size, but Faye was fuller, thicker in a way... bad thoughts. Think back to big Russ...

"_KEEP YOUR SLIMEY HANDS OFF HER OR I'LL BREAK'EM!" a thick, demanding voice boomed, and a giant man followed to boot. _

"_Russ, chill!" Faye demanded, stepping between him and me. I hid in the corner, my left eye in agonizing pain and my head throbbing from hitting the wall._

"_I'm s-sorry Russ... I-I uhh..." the pills rattled my mind, I couldn't think straight, and the hit didn't help either..._

"_I kissed him alright?"_

"_**WHAT?"**_

_The world faded._

"I'm fine Stupot," she said, and looked to Faye, grinning bashfully, "Take what you like, I still need to talk to Murdoc-kun." She walked out the door, grinning wide. False. Faye looked at me with one eye raised.

"You didn't see that, did you?"

"Wot?" I asked. "Wot didn' I see? I saw it! I did! Somfink's wrong, now i's better!"

Faye smiled and shook her head slightly.

"Turn around 2D," she chuckled, and dropper her pants. My eyes went wide with shock and I whipped around, trying not too look.

"Uh, love, if Russ comes in he's gonna kill me..."

"You have no idea what just happened, do you?" I shrugged my shoulders and sagged in defeat. "She _loves him!"_

"WOT?" I practically shouted, whipping around in shock. No pants! "Agh!" I turned back around, trying hard, very very hard to get rid of the beautiful image... no! I need my pills for this new headache... "Wot you talkin' 'bout Faye, she don' love him! She's like my his lil' sis! Or daugh'er! Or... or... or sumfink, I dunno, bu' tha's just... sumfink..."

Curves. Headache. Pain... falling? Floor? Not good.

**Murdoc's POV**

_The 'ell? DID I JUST? Oh no... Russel's gonna bloody fu- _I didn't even want to think about Russel. She tasted... so good. I couldn't resist thinking about it, and she finally let me in... my head fuckin' hurts. I grabbed an ax and walked out into the rain, towards the Winne. No big deal. It was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything. It couldn't mean anything. Why would I do something so fuckin' stupid? I had a million reasons NOT to, suh as I'm convinced it'll ruin the bad, I'll be buried by Russel, 2D will hate me for doing... things to his 'lil' sis' Noodle-love. But I couldn't resist.

I flung open the door and grunted, grabbing the 1920 Whiskey... of some sorts. Ah, who gives a fuck. I popped the cork and swigged it back. The place was a mess, and smelled of bad hygiene, groupie-skank, and worse things still. No more of them hoes.

Strawberries! That's what she reminded me of.

Suddenly, I heard a soft knock at the door, very very soft. Barely noticeable. I opened the door to find an 18 year old girl standing before me. Dripping wet, with her bangs over her face in the dark, her whole body sagging almost as if in defeat.

"Listen, love... I'm sorry abou'... abou'... well, you know... I shouldn'ta... a fer chris' sake, I'm acting like I'm 5..."

"Can I come in?"

"Huh? OH! Right, my bad love, sure, sure get dry now, quickly!" I hurried her in and made sure Russel and zombies alike were nowhere in sight. She sat down on my bed, her bangs still sagging from the water, her expression completely unreadable and her eyes, beautiful, beautiful eyes invisible.

"If I wen' too far, jus' lemme know love, I, erg... you know, I fuckin' hate you for this!" I growled, swigging my whiskey. Good ol' whiskey never failed me. Never made me feel bad.

She simply cocked her head, as if to ask why, and I knew it.

"Because I _hate _having ta care so much! I jus' wanna smash my face inta the wall ann' leave i' at that. Period. No more fags. No more whiskey. No more fake fuckin' life I live, just ta try to fuckin' impress ever'one! An' _you_ especially!"

I sat down on the floor... or rather, the pile of clothing, panties, bras, trash, and who-knows-what, and cradled my head in my fingertips.

Suddenly, she stood up and walked over, sitting beside me. I saw a small smile crawl gently to her lips, and the whiskey forced me to admire her thin legs, sleek, curvy body, minus the chest. She was rather flat. Not my type, I reminded myself.

She sat down, and stuck out her hand, gesturing towards the whiskey in my hand.

"Wha'? 'ell no! This is frigin expensive as all 'ell and I don' wan' you tossin' somethin' this-" She grabbed it anyways, ripped it out of my hands, and I cringed as I expected her to smash it against the wall. Instead, she took a huge swig and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Oh, tha's... no, tha' ain' okay either! Yer only eigh'teen an'"

"Oh, shut up," she mumbled softly, sarcastically, swigging even more, and squeezing my waist tightly. I grumbled, but I knew I couldn't prevent it now. Not yet. But then I wondered if I wanted to, and whether or not it was a good idea. On one hand, Russel would tear me a new arse, but on the other... maybe...

**SO... now I need some reviews. Literally. No reviews means no next chapter. So lemon or no lemon? I think either I lemon it and make things more interesting between Russel and the group, or maybe lemon it with 2D and Faye (only slightly though, Faye is aggressive in ALL instances, but 2D is so passive he might just run in terror and get high on pills...) or maybe no lemon at all... but would Murdoc really stop boozing? Doubt it. Let me know, and I'll give you what the audience wants.**


	5. Noodles Room and the Winnebago

**A/N You asked for it, so I'm warning all younger audiences, that is, who are decent, to look away, for there is some, good old fashion, sexy lemons coming through here. Hopefully Noodle won't mind that her bedroom is being... used.**

**2D's POV**

"Stupot, honey, get up," I heard a sweet voice chuckle lightly. "You fainted again!" Everything seemed all... fuzzy, and I looked around. I was in Noods room, right. And hovering above me with a wide grin and breasts surprisingly close, was a slightly playful, slightly concerned miss Valentine.

"Erm, love..." I mumbled, staring awkwardly, "Why am I on th' floor?" She rolled her eyes at me for some reason, and stood up, lending me a hand.

"So hun," she said taking my hand and heaving me up. I wobbled and nearly fell over, and she giggled a little, puling me over to Noddle's comically ginormous bed. "Just sit down 'fore you hurt yourself."

I plopped down lazily, and realised she didn't let go of my hand. I looked down at it, and the second one was moving toward me. Well, a specific part of me.

"Love, maybe it ain' righ' to... you know..." I said, and she only laughed again.

"Oh common," she cooed, suddenly getting up and straddling my lap. Heat washed through my face as her face got (un?)comfortably close to mine. I felt the heat of her breath on my face, and had to resist moaning. She licked to tip of my lip and squeezed my waist. "Don't you wanna have some fun?" she whispered, biting my lower lip lightly.

All of a sudden I felt something overcome me. I hadn't felt it since last time I was around her, and got my face crushed in.

"Oh, you're hard again," she winked, and her warm lips locked with mine and she pushed me down, still straddling my waist, clenching much harder than before, pushing downward, demanding.

She pulled off my shirt then, and let her fingers crawl up my thin, pale chest. My whole body tingled ,and my hands moved, almost completely out of my control, to Noodle's borrowed shirt. _What am I doing? _Ah, who cared. I pulled it off, examaning her breasts again.

"No bra?" I said softly, in shock and desire, "an' they're bigger than 'fore!" I said, and grabbed the soft surface, squeezing slightly, letting the pink nipples run across my palm. She grinned widely and moaned slightly, then leaned in and kissed me again.

"Now the rest," she declared, standing up and throwing off her still-wet skin-tight jeans, revealing a curvy figure and white thong. My mouth hung open.

"Uh, Faye, love, if Russ..."

"Oh, forget 'bout Russ D, just lean back and enjoy the show, then enjoy somethin' a little more!" She winked again, and practically tore off her panties, revealing a puffy...I had to stare. I couldn't move my eyes. It was just so... damn.

She pinned me to the bed and crawled against my chest, rubbing against it and licking my sweaty skin. I moaned slightly, and as she arrived to me face, I grasped her fleshy ass. Squishy, I noted, smiling nervously. Her eyes went wide at my sudden grip, and she giggled.

"Want me to start?" I nodded my head vigorously, mouth still wide open as she bit my lip again, then flattened her waist against mine fast and hard, gasping and moaning.

It felt wet, moist, and tight, and my hardness demanded more as she continued going up and down, slow and deep at first, gasping with each light thrust I gave. Her boobs bounced as she sped up, her vagina clenching me tightly, her still gloved fingers scratching my arms painfully. She let out a loud, continuous moan, and I grunted with each thrust.

The pace picked up, and the bed started to squeak, she kept going up and down, it got faster, it got harder, and her moist legs clamped around mine. Her tongue stuck out in pleasure and lack of control, it almost reminded me of Mudz. She began to pant instead of moan, except a little, restricted grunt as she resisted screaming. I imitated the grunt, also trying not to... get loud.

"Damn," she panted, not stopping, "common baby, harder... unh... harder!" I grunted loudly and thrust deeply, and felt something at the base of my member. Something that wanted out.

"Cum...ming..." I grunted between thrusts, also sticking my tongue out. Her white eyes stared into mine as she continued bouncing, breathing heavily and panting. She smiled coyly and arched her back, and my toes stretched out as I knew exactly what was about to happen.

Her mouth opened wide, almost to shout.

**Murdoc's POV**

Everything seemed a little fuzzy at that point. Woozy.

"Damn... good whiskey, eh love?" I asked, putting my arm carelessly around Noodle. She smelled very, very pretty today. Oh, fuck, I didn't say pretty. That's a... stupid word...

"Yes," she giggled, and handed it back. I stared at her eyes though her soaking wet bangs as she passed me the whiskey. I grinned widely and shot out my snakelike tongue. I don't even know why, but I just did that every now and again.

She blushed lightly, and turned away. I realized my eyes had started to wonder slightly. To her... soaking wet... chest... and legs... She wasn't even wearing pants. Just a short, skimpy white dress, white gloves that she had removed, and striped stockings. Her legs were very... toned. Very thin, almost in an adolescent way, but her arse curved outward, then her waist inward in the adult way I loved it... change thought.

"Wot eva' happen' to tha' str-striped shir' you use ta wear love? Always... always like' tha' shir'" I mumbled, and she stood up. Her balance was wobbly, and she swayed left... no right, and fell over. She barely caught herself on the door, then turned to face me with a mischievous grin on her face, and she was biting her bottom lips...

"Wanna take'em off?" she giggled, blushing, and stood up right, or to the best of her ability and tugging at her stocking. I raised an eyebrow in bemusement and temptation nearly took over, when suddenly a thought came to mind. My hand was inches away from stripping her down, but her... beautiful eyes had something in them...

"Why you actin' like tha'?" I grumbled, pulling back and glaring.

"Like wot love?" she asked, mimicking a British accent, leaning in and kissing me. I grinned, but it disappeared. Something wasn't right.

"All... bubbly an'... like some... bimbo..." I frowned, blinked, and she pulled away, almost as if disappointed.

**Noodle's POV**

Why... why was I acting like this? All girly and giggly... Murdoc. I looked at his faded, glazed over and drunken mix-matched eyes. They blinked again, completely confused and rather... disapproving.

"I... I dunno..." I said, my knees giving out beneath me. I felt tears come to my eyes and my face heat up. "I... I just don't know..."

Why? Why was I trying to impress this old, perverted man that claimed me to be dead, then threw me away as soon as I came back! Well... fuck him! He... he doesn't care, he doesn't even know what I've been through!

I used every muscle in my entire body not to suddenly break out into a waterfall of tears. I felt myself convulse, and heard a wobbly old man, harsh and cruel though he may be, stumble over and sit next to me on the floor.

"I'm so... sho sorry love," he grumbled. "I 'onestly... tho' you were dea' an... an..." Silence. A slight shiver shook the Winne and I looked over to see a very sad man. How did he know that's exactly what I was upset about?

"Listen," he said, clearing his throat from something. Something...

"Listen love, don' be goin' abou' like one o' them damn who-whores you see me wi'... they ain' nuthin,' just cheap en'ertainmen' for ol'... fools like me." SMASH! His fist crashed into the wall, and I heard a light snap and shot my eyes up so see blood. Lots of it!

"Murdoc, your hand!" I shouted, leaning over to grab it, but he just pulled away.

"Don' help me love... I don'... don' deserve I.'" He sighed and stood up, walked over to his bed weakly and sat down with a thump, and took another swig of whiskey. I stood up and sat beside him as he laid back. He grinned lightly, his tongue sticking out cheerfully, regardless of his destroyed hand. "Besides," he chuckled, "I'm tough as 'ell, jus' like you." My face heated up and I straddled him suddenly, and his eyes went wide with shock

I'm going to do it. I love him. I want him. And I'll be damned if he doesn't want me. The way he looks at me, the way he sticks his tongue out... I felt my entire body become over-washed with heat at the thought of what... insane things his tongue could do. I pulled down my left sleeve.

**A/N Please be patient, I'll have another chapter next week dedicated to Noodle and Murdoc lemonry, but because everyone wanted it so bad, I decided to be a mean son-bitch and make ya wait ;D**

**Please note that they are generally plastered, and their softer side is just bound to come out, except 2D isn't around, he's a little occupied, so Murdoc definitely doesn't have even a remote reason to explode... except in that... other way... you know what I mean!**

**AND YES, it IS the Melancholy Hill suit, just without the mask. **


	6. Busted

**A/N _GUESS WHICH DEMON IS BAAAACKKK? _Anyways, I'm sorry, I got stressed from work and school, but I also kinda forgot about this story. Anyways, here comes the... well... smexy time b*tches! Warning: Absolutely Contains Lemon.**

**Noodle's POV**

I straddle his waist, and he raises an eyebrow. But the look on his face says _'do it.'_ I grin, and bring my face close to his. His hardness... larger than I expected, even for the bass rocker, presses against me. His terrible breath overwhelms me in a way I can't resist, and I bite my bottom lip, giggling a little. Wait, I giggled?

Suddenly he's up, and his tongue shoots into my mouth, and I gasp, my face flushing in joy. I wrap my legs around his back, and he grabs my rear and stands up, lifting me off the bed while doing something I can't even describe with his tongue. It wraps around mine and squeezes lightly, tasting me, engulfing me, overpowering me... and I fucking love every second of it.

He throws me to the bed now, with a large, demonic grin across his face. It seems contagious. He doesn't even bother pulling my dress off, just pulling my legs apart and taking off my panties. He gropes my thighs roughly and I gasp slightly, moaning a little. His shirt was gone long ago, and his pants are only lingering, his metal studded belt sliding out... just like the next piece is about to.

"Ready love?" he asks, "'cause if ya ain't, i's too late now!" I bite my lip again, and nod vigorously, begging for it, pleading with a slight moan. He swigs the whiskey, and I take some too. Its roughness makes me shiver slightly, and I hiccup. He chuckles, then suddenly thrusts into me.

"Ngh!" I grunt loudly as pain shot through me, him practically splitting me in half. I grit my teeth, and arch my naked back as he roughly and periodically thrusts, and the agony suddenly begins to fade as... pure euphoria sets in!

"Oh... yes... yes... yes!" Murdoc's legs slap against my thighs and ass, his member ripping me in two. He grunts in pleasure, and with each thrust I lick my lips, feeling myself getting wetter and wetter. The very sound of my ass being roughly hit makes me moist, and I groan loudly.

"Almos' there love," he grunts, going suddenly faster, faster, harder and harder! The pain is so great I scream and laugh at the same time, gritting my teeth. His hands stroke my legs in a caring manner. I didn't expect it, but I wasn't complaining.

"Agh, FUCK!" I shouted, my eyes bulging, back arching, and neck straining. Drool slipped down the left side of my mouth as it hung open in a half smile. Fluids of... godly feeling shot inside and from me, and I went limp on the bed, panting. My heart raced, and his hardness remained inside me, and both our bodies shivered pleasurably. He smiled, whipping his head back and pulling the hair out of his eyes. My own hair was in my face, covering it up, and I laughed lightly.

"That... was... great!"

"Yeah love, was, but we ain' done yet." I raised an eyebrow seductively as I pulled off the dress completely, along with the stockings and shoes that he plowed me in while I was still wearing. His hands gripped my waist, but surprisingly he flipped me over.

"This migh' hur' love, bu' you'll like it soon 'nough."

**2D's POV**

The floor shook suddenly as Faye dismounted, but she didn't notice. Russel.

"Ah, Faye darlin'?" I said, a sweat building up. My breath was gone, and having just planted my seed in Faye... Russel must have heard the scream! "Shit, shit," I mumbled, "Ahh..." I looked around for my pants, and tried to slip them on as fast as I could. The door binged.

"Wha' the fuck is gin' on in here!" the deep voice booms. His white eyes lock onto mine, glaring, staring menacingly.

"Uh, nu-nuthin' Russ... me 'n' Faye wa' jus'... jus'... erm..."

"Russel, bro, wassup?" Faye jumps in from the bathroom, with lipstick half applied. Well... half re-applied. But Russel doesn't know that.

"I heard ya scream, wha' the 'ell is goin' on?"

"Nuthin,' nuthin,' just relax, I slipped and fell, kay? Now, go relax upstairs and read your romance on the internet or... whatever you do." I have to keep from giggling, and from sighing. 'Thank Satan,' as Mudz would say, that Faye is that smart.

Russel stares at me, glaring for a moment longer, then it all fades away as his grins his malicious, wide, and rather eerie grin. "Awright, just no funny business, okay sis? You've got a bad-ass reputation, and if you threw away your li-" Suddenly, Faye's temper seems to spike.

"THREW away my LIFE?" she bellows, and even he flinches. Wrong words, I fink. "By doin' what, possibly dating a successful musician? Stew makes plenty of money, and so do I back at the oil-rigs! Sex, dating, guys, none of that actually effects me! I'm doing great! Hell, I'm doing fucking fantastic, thanks for asking! God, you just assume I'm five years old and can't take care of my self! Well obviously, I can! Besides, dating 2D would be a damn pleasure! In fact, IN FACT, I AM dating him! We've been in a relationship for some damn time now!"

Russel was clearly pissed a moment ago, but now I see something new in his eyes. Something dangerous. Something murderous. But it just got worse as Faye said, "Look at Noodle and Murdoc! They fucking went head over heels for each other, and you obviously didn't care, but when it's your 'baby sister,' you spaz shit over nothing!"

Now it's silent. Faye's eyes are wide, and Russel wasn't focused on me any more.

"You uh... didn't tell him, didja Stu-pot?" I shook my head in silence, mouth agape.

**A/N DUN, DUN, DUNUNUNUN! Well shit, cat's outta the bag! Anyway, sorry it's been so long, and hope you liked the lemon! Another one coming, like Mudzy said, "we ain' done yet!" **

**Side Note: I used present tense this chapter, in case no one noticed. What do you think? Plus, sorry it's short :P R&R if ya like.**


End file.
